


Max Verstappen: 非凡的Spotify专家

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 3316 1v1, M/M, 作者预告可能每个车手都会出场, 可能还会有别的感情线, 搞笑小甜文, 故事发生在2019赛季, 未完结, 简直笑得停不下来
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: 这是一个Max（和英国三人组）为围场的每个人制作音乐播放列表的故事。（剧透警告：这都是Charles的错。）
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Sebastian Vettle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Max Verstappen: Spotify Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749203) by [frnndtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnndtorres/pseuds/frnndtorres). 



如果你要问Charles，这都是Max的错。

他总是说，如果两人中有任何一个会暴露他们的关系，那肯定是Charles。呵，抱歉了Max，我刚可是救了咱俩的小命。可惜Max总是看不到。

（但话说回来——好吧，其实Charles才是那个一开始就让自己陷入那种境地的人，但不管怎么说，那只是个小错，好吗？）

那会儿Charles和Seb在车上，他们准备去参加一个车队晚宴，德国人主动提出开车送Charles，因为他基本不认识马拉内罗的路。（并不是说Seb更熟悉，但他就是这么个好人。）

“给，”Seb把数据线递给他，“你来选音乐。”

Charles没打算让来让去，于是他插上自己的手机，打开了Spotify，随便点了个播放列表开始放，很可能是Max的。他本来没多想，直到音响中传来一些恶俗的电子舞曲节奏。他厌恶的耸了耸鼻子，当Seb困惑地、略带批判地斜了他一眼时，他低声叹了口气。

“想不到你会听这种音乐，Charlie。”Seb笑着说，但Charles听出了他语气中的嘲讽。（这也是他为什么不能对接下来发生的事负责的原因。）

“哎，才不是呢，”Charles连忙否认，“我才不听这个，真的不听，只是当Max——”（如果他没有突然停下，也许可以随便蒙混过关。或者想出一个更好的谎言，但Charles没有那么好的运气。）

并且，他的队友可不笨，甚至聪明绝顶。当他们等红灯时，Charles可以通过眼角的余光看到Seb正在紧紧盯着他。他不肯抬头，拿着手机一顿乱翻。

“Max？我都不知道你们两个是朋友。”这次Seb的语气带着暗示。

“我们不是！”严格来说，这并不是谎言（他们不是朋友）。但Charles声音中的急切，嗯，让人难以相信。“只是，呃——”他再次停下来，发出勉强又尴尬的笑声，让他不自觉地想清清嗓子。他的大脑正在冲他大喊：说点什么，Charles！快说！你看起来像个白痴！“Max给我做了这个播放列表，因为……他……为围场的每个人都做了一个。因为他，你知道的，现在可是个大好人。”他对着Seb使出最甜美的微笑，嗯，Seb肯定信了，或者只有他自己这么认为。

“哦？真的吗？”Charles不能说Seb的语气听起来像是不相信，更像是一种“我知道你在撒谎，而且你也知道我知道，Charles”的语气（Seb确实经常对他用这种语气）。但如果不够坚定，他肯定会看穿这个谎言，谢谢您嘞。

“对呀。”Charles耸了耸肩，尽量显得毫不在意。

“行吧，那我想听听的我的播放列表。”

这时Charles的脑子正在急速运转。他还没想清楚，他能感觉到自己的手心出汗了，如果把他的脑子比成车轮，这会儿肯定比他那辆该死的法拉利跑得还快。

“没问题，我让他给我发过来，我再转发给你。”

他的队友带着一丝骄傲的神情看着他，仿佛不相信他会搞定这件事，但什么都没说。Charles有点希望整件事可以被忘掉，并且再也不会提起。

“那行，来一份，presto（尽快，意大利语），Charlie。”

这就是Charles怎么走到这一步的。回到他租的公寓中，刚洗完澡，等着男友接起他的视频电话。他已经计划好了整件事，并且对自己相当自豪。经过多年的谈情说爱，然后真正和Max在一起，Charles确实知道该怎样让Max去做几乎每件他想要的事——是的，他是个操纵人心的小混蛋，但只是因为他内心深处知道Max知道并且允许这样。这就是为什么他穿着一件Max的旧红牛T恤（同时拉上了所有的窗帘，因为如果有人发现了，那只有上帝才能帮他了）；红色的头巾，这是他隐约记得某次事后Max告诉他自己很喜欢的；头发湿漉漉的，又有心机地散乱着，通过摄像头看时，它会显得蓬松又性感；最后当然是他的眼镜，他在几个月前了解到，这是Max的一大弱点。

电话终于接了起来，现在想来，也许他应该完全不穿衣服——

“你好啊，schat（宝贝，荷兰语），等我一下。”他从话筒中听到Max的声音，但屏幕上只有天花板，他敢肯定这是Max家的厨房。请别问他是怎么记住男友公寓这个具体角度的。谢谢您嘞。

Charles只等了几秒钟就看到Max的脸出现在屏幕上，他的脸颊微红，两只手正撩着头发，嘴唇上挂着呆呆的笑容。

“你刚刚是不是戴着那顶可恶的红牛帽子？”这是Charles嘴里冒出的第一句话。是的，他应该忍住不说的。

Max死死的盯着他：“别得了便宜还卖乖，我可是为了你才摘掉的，笨蛋。”但他的话里没有任何恶意。

“你知道不管你穿什么，我都会觉得你是世界上最帅的男人。”Charles嘀咕着情话，并且看出这句话对男友和他一贯冷漠的心的影响。

Max的视线忽然聚焦在他的外表上，即使隔着小小的手机屏幕，也能看到他的眼神在自己的身上游走。Max眼中的神色越来越深，尤其是当他发现自己穿的T恤时。

“你一边说可恶，一边穿着我的红牛T恤，Charlie。”Max的声音随着每一个音节越来越低沉，嘴唇上开始有了笑意，而且——别误会，通常情况下，Charles当然愿意和男友进行各种形式的电话性爱，但今晚他有更紧迫的事要做。

“看吧，又开始说你那些占有欲的屁话了。”

“好吧，宝贝，你可把我搞糊涂了。我看你都穿戴整齐了，但你给我的信号不对，所以你现在得告诉我，你想从这次谈话中得到什么。”Max笑着，声音恢复了正常，神态也放松了些。现在Charles又有点后悔这一切了，因为他可是很期待那次电话性爱的。

集中精神，Leclerc。

“别想得那么阴暗，Verstappen。难道一个男孩给他帅气的男友打电话就不能只问声好吗？”

Max长叹一声，但依然对他笑得很好看。

“当然可以，宝贝。你看起来他妈的棒极了，不过我希望你能把这身衣服带到澳大利亚。因为只要我一碰你，我发誓，Charles，我会——”老实说，Charles也想听完那句话，但是他脑海里回荡着Seb糟糕的意大利口音：“来一份，presto，Charlie。”这真的让他难以变得饥渴。

“Maxy，chéri（宝贝，法语），我要跟你说件事。”

听到这句话，Max的脸色完全变了，眼神也严肃起来。Charles觉得自己简直是个混蛋，因为他让男友的情绪上上下下，就像在坐过山车。不过话说回来，这也是计划中的一部分。

“怎么了，Charles，一切都还好吗？”Max问道，声音听起来很担心，不过Charles很快就安抚了他的情绪。

“一切都好，Maxy，别担心。我不是故意这样措辞的，不是什么坏事，我保证。”Charles安抚地笑着，看着Max皱起的眉头逐渐消失。

“好吧，告诉我吧，宝贝。”Charles可以看出Max所有的注意力都集中在他身上。一方面，这很可爱；但另一方面，也让他有些担心，因为他很确定Max接电话之前正在做饭，这可绝不是一个好的时机。

Charles叹了口气，摆出最漂亮、最纯真的笑容，睫毛随着眼皮上下扇动。

Max皱了下眉头，脑子开始转动。

“Charles，如果是关于下次你要在上面的事，我已经告诉你了，绝对不可能。真的，那会是——”

“Max，这和性无关。我都说了，别想得那么阴暗，宝贝。”

他的男友气得翻了个白眼。

“行吧，要不是你半天不说，我才不会乱猜！”Max大声道，声音里充满了笑意，“别假装是好事了，Charles，我知道你在做什么，装成一副天使的样子已经骗不了我了，我和你交往太久了。”

Charles笑了笑，道：“所以你承认，那副样子确实在某些时候骗到了你。”

“行了，现在是你在跑题，美人。”

“是真的，好吧好吧，那你听着。”Charles又深吸了一口气，想用手摸摸头发，但他知道戴着头巾可没法这么做。“我那会儿和Seb在车上，他让我选音乐，所以我插上手机，放了你给我做的那些播放列表中的一个。”他能看到Max的脸色亮了起来，又一次想起自己是多么地爱着他。“然后那些电子舞曲放了出来，然后——Max，我发誓我不是故意的——我只是慌了，好吧，长话短说，我告诉Seb你给围场的每个人都做了播放列表，现在他缠着我要我把他的发过去。”他用一个害羞的微笑结束了这个故事。

Max眯起眼睛，半天都没说话，试图消化刚听到的事情。

“我没明白，你为什么要那么说？”

“Max，你当时没在场。Seb超级聪明的，我可能不小心告诉了他这是你的播放列表，然后他就用那种‘我知道你没告诉的我的一切，比你知道的还多’的语气，我就是吓坏了。我以为我暴露了我们的关系，所以我得赶紧找补。”

Max对他亲热地翻了个白眼，说话时脸上又露出笑容：“我知道你不想听，宝贝——”

“Ma-aax——”Charles抱怨道，但Max完全不理他。

“——但我早他妈说了，你和你的大嘴巴最终会泄露一切。”

“可是我没有啊！这才是重点！这就是我为什么需要你为Seb做个播放列表。”Charles快速又小声地说完最后一句，仿佛不想让Max听到一样。Max看起来突然明白了这场对话的含义。

“什么？不，我不干，你自己弄！”

Charles又像个大孩子似的抱怨道：“不，Max，我做不了。你知道我不擅长高科技和Spotify之类的东西，而且我对Seb听什么歌一窍不通。如果我做的话，最后坏得是你的名声。”Charles说完，用小狗般的眼神看着他，这是他能做到的最好的眼神了，他知道男友拒绝不了。

“Chaaarles，”Max长叹一声，烦躁地用手摸着自己的脸，“唉，好吧，我做！但你可欠了我个大人情，美人。”他警告道。说到最后时，他眼中的浓烈让Charles清楚地知道了自己要怎么报答他，笑意在Charles脸上舒展开来。

“嗯，你知道我会的。”Charles用舌头舔着下唇，又慢慢地从齿间收回，给男友演示着报答的一部分。“到了澳大利亚，只要一有机会，我就只穿着这个让你干我——甚至我会戴上那顶难看的红牛帽子。我会让你留下印记，满足你那奇怪的占有欲。”

Charles知道，如果之前Max还没有被完全说服的话，现在已经被自己紧紧的握在手心。

“该死，Charles，”Max闭着眼睛低声吼道，他的声音听起来是那么的沙哑，“你不能在我们距离这么远的时候说这种话。只有一个星期了，宝贝，一个星期后，我要完全地占有你，在你漂亮的小脖子上留下无数印记——”

“两个，Max，”Charles死死地盯着他，“再多就太难遮掩了，媒体团队会生吞了我。”

* * *

几天后，当Charles坐上飞往墨尔本的飞机时，手机在腿上震了一下。当他拿起来看到是谁发来的消息时，立刻笑了起来。

M 💙❤️：你很幸运我这么爱你

M 💙❤️: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist>...

Charlie：MERCI （谢谢，法语）MAXY！！！你最好了

Charlie：Ik hou van je（我爱你，荷兰语）

M 💙❤️: Je t'aime（我爱你，法语）

他没打开就复制了链接，转发给Seb。但如果Seb问起来，他什么都不知道怎么办？Spotify一加载出来，他就对着自己看到的东西笑了起来——他真没想到Max会把名字起得这么有创意。

“老爹摇滚”

他打开飞行模式，锁了屏，终于在座位上坐下来。兴奋的情绪在血液中奔流，不只是由于赛季再次开始，也因为终于能在几周以来第一次见到男友。

Seb的回复来得很晚，当他躺在酒店柔软的床单上时，Max的头枕在他胸前，呼吸均匀，双臂紧紧地搂着他的腰，两人的腿纠缠在一起。Charles用手指梳理着微湿的头发，另一只手拿着手机。当他读到信息时，脸立刻红了起来。

Charles L.: 祝你听得开心

Charles L.: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist>...

Sebastian V.: 谢谢你，Charlie

Sebastian V.: 也谢谢你的男友

Charles L.: 抱歉，我不知道你在说什么，哈哈

Charles L.: 但我会告诉他的

好吧，这是一条Max绝对不需要看到的信息。


	2. Lewis Hamilton

第二次发生的时候（尽管这百分之百是他的错，因为Max已经明确地告诉Charles并不是他在乎，而是他们会被抓到。然而，Charles还不能算个成熟的成年人，日常饥渴并且非常坚决），他绝对不会承担这个责任。

那会儿他正在自己的休息室里。时值正午，阳光透过百叶窗射进来，车队有百来号人为他忙前忙后。而这时，他正坐在男友的大腿上亲吻着他，一只手在头发中纠缠，另一只手在衣服下游走。Charles知道围场总是很吵，但现在他唯一能注意到的声音是他们粗重的呼吸和转瞬即逝的呻吟。

就这样，直到——

“Charles！”这肯定是他队友的声音，随即响起了轻轻的敲门声。通常，Seb不是个会直接闯入的人。但Charles知道，他刚刚因为惊讶而发出的声音无疑会被视作是可以闯入的邀请。

时间紧迫，Charles连忙从Max的大腿上窜下来。Seb开门的时候，他正不自在地坐在Max的身边，看起来像个做错事的孩子，等着别人来教训他。无论Seb之前想说什么，当他看到眼前的场景时，无疑都扼在了喉中。

“孩子们，”Seb向他们问好，脸上带着一个巨大的仿佛吃了屎的笑容。

“怎么了，Seb？”刚刚拿出手机并且看起来完全沉迷于Instagram的Max冲他点了点头，眼睛甚至没有离开屏幕。

“我以为你们两个不是朋友。”真他妈的，每天24小时从Charles嘴里说出来的所有蠢话里（有时还是用三种不同语言说的），Seb就记得这句。

这似乎引起了Max的注意，他的眼睛猛然抬起来和Charles对视。但Charles拒绝看他，专心地盯着Seb耳朵左边墙上的某个点。

“哦，不是的，只是，呃——”尴尬的笑声和清嗓子的声音响了起来，“其实，Max只是想上一些法语课，所以我主动帮了他。”Charles足以荣获奥斯卡的笑容在脸上舒展开来，一种奇怪的似曾相识的感觉让他知道，他不会喜欢接下来要发生的事情。

“哦，真的吗？”又来了，Seb那臭名昭著的“我什么都知道，别再骗我了，Charles”的语气。

Charles含情脉脉地看向Max，试图通过眼神传递他迫切的心情。求你了，Max，我永远都欠你个人情，你让我做什么我都愿意。显然，他的男友又一次被说服了，因为他恼怒又无奈地叹了口气，露出他最擅长的假笑，直视着Seb。

“Oui（是的，法语）。”

“看到没？这就是教学成果！”

面对这种荒唐的场景，除了发自内心的大笑，Seb实在是无法做出其他的反应。“那看来Pierre挺忙的？”

Max和Charles脸上露出同样茫然的表情，就像是经过这么长时间的相处，他们逐渐变成了同一个人。

“呃，我——我没听懂，”房间里唯一的棕发男孩嘟囔着，显然很困惑。

不过Seb实在是很享受这样，带着看透一切的表情看着他们。“嗯，我只是觉得你可以问问他，毕竟他是你的队友，而且是法国人。”

“对，是啊，好吧，”Max轻轻地应着，摆了摆手，暗示自己并不打算继续这个话题。

“哦，Pierre可不想教他，因为Max一直对他不好。”

Max扬起了眉，感觉有被冒犯到，但并没有真正为自己辩解，只是给出了“的确，oui”的眼神，接着视线又回到了手机上，翻了一会，他锁了屏并站起来。有那么一秒钟，他看起来想好好地跟Charles道别（所谓好好地——嗯，你懂的），但想了想还是算了。因为话说回来，他们刚刚花了三分钟的时间尽说了些屁话，尽管他很确定Seb（以及围场里其他所有人）完全知道他们在一起，因为到了这会儿，哪怕傻子都该知道了。但他愿意继续维持这个假象，哪怕只是为了隔三差五地看到Charles下不来台。

所以他只是对Charles笑了笑，离开前对Seb点了下头。他的男友要么继续挖个坑把自己埋了，要么——好吧，他了解Charles，这确实是唯一的选择了。不过，他并不担心错过那个场景，他知道，很多时候，Charles那该死的破选择最后都是搬起石头砸了他们俩的脚。

Charles几乎是绝望地看着男友的离开，后悔着自己刚刚的大部分选择。自从整个播放列表风波以来，这已经不是第一次了。他叹了口气并站起来，知道让自己陷入窘境的全部原因不过是他们需要去完成些采访任务，或什么其他的。

正当他要出门时，他感觉到Seb的手搭在了自己的肩膀上，拦住了他。

“孩子，我并不是说你穿这个不好看，”Seb努力忍住笑，然后继续说道，“但我真的不认为媒体团队会欣赏这件衣服。”

Charles发誓他真的很聪明，但他花了长到尴尬的时间才弄明白Seb指的是什么。明白过来后，他的脸红得厉害，他敢肯定跟他的队服是一个颜色——当然，如果他他妈的穿着它的话，而不是身上这件蓝色的红牛队服。

于是他只是呆呆地站在原地，头脑中一片空白，没有任何东西能帮他安然无恙的走出窘境。而Seb也知道这一点。

“好了，孩子，虽然我很想听听你能想出什么荒唐的借口，但我们实在不能再耽误时间了。”Seb带着被逗乐的表情，但说这话的时候，他的脸上满是溺爱。Charles本来非常感激，直到——“尤其是你还要花几分钟的时间化妆，遮住你脖子上的那两块……淤青，Charlie。”

我的老天爷啊！

* * *

几个星期以来，他们俩都没再想过播放列表的事情，但显然这不会持续太久。

在新闻发布会场外，Charles和Max都坐在沙发上，等着发布会的开始。他们坐得很近，Charles安静地打着盹，整个身子转向男友，脸埋在他颈间。荷兰人的一只手搂着男友的肩膀，闲着的那只手则拿着手机，懒洋洋地翻着Instagram。他们俩的新闻官都在另外一侧，而且——好吧，老实说，本质上Max不会将他们的关系称为秘密，因为——嗯，因为他们并没有主动隐瞒。的确，他们没有通过在Instagram上发布一系列照片来宣告对彼此不渝的爱，也没有在围场里四处闲逛，在摄影机和朋友们面前亲吻和牵手，但他确信已经有足够的传言让其他的车手都知道了。所以，只要他们“慎重”（或者说尽可能地慎重），他们的新闻官并不介意。

“喂，伙计们。”Max听到问候，锁上手机，然后抬头看到Lewis，对他微微一笑。

“Lewis。”他轻轻地问了声好，尽量不吵醒看起来仍然完全不省人事的Charles。Max已经不再怀疑男友几乎随时随地都能睡着的能力了，尤其是当他的身体能够供Charles倚靠的情况下。但他知道Charles在大多数晚上都睡不好，所以他不是很想打扰他。

“这孩子就这么睡着了？”Lewis对着Charles点了点头，脸上露出善意的笑容。Max不禁低下头，略带嫉妒又爱怜地看向自己的男友，又看向眼中充满喜爱之情的Lewis。

“是啊，他简直可以在任何地方睡着，真是个人才。”

还没说几句，Lewis就被自己的新闻官缠上了。

Max感觉到Charles在动，于是坐直了些，手依然紧紧搂着他的肩膀。

“喂，美人。”他在Charles耳边轻声低语，Charles回以一个明亮可爱的微笑。

“哦，Max，我正想问你呢。”Lewis的声音再度响起。Max与他对视，等着他说下去。“那天Seb提到，你为围场的每个人都做了播放列表？”

显然，Max知道是怎么回事了。播放列表这回事明显是Charles瞎编的，但Sebastian Vettle当然会告诉他妈的围场的每个人，只是为了他能将他们明显的关系瞒过自己的围场老爸。而Seb肯定他妈的知道这一点，可能还因为想象着他们陷入现在这种窘境而乐不可支。

“他这么说了吗？”Max问道，脸上挂着非常勉强的笑容。

“是啊！”Lewis继续兴奋地说道，“而且他说棒极了，非常符合他的品味。所以我在想我也能要一份吗？”

“啊？”现在Charles似乎完全清醒了，眼睛瞪得大大的，看着Lewis和自己的男友。

“呃，”Lewis放低了声音，看起来有点困惑，“我，呃，我前几天和Seb聊了会儿，然后——”

“行了行了，我们知道了。嗯，没问题，我回头转发给你。”Max心不在焉地答道，目光紧紧地盯着男友。

“好的。谢了，伙计。”

“客气。”Max嘟囔着，依然与男友对视着。Charles看起来真的很想找个地洞钻进去。

他正想质问Charles，却被告知新闻发布会开始了。于是他无声地做出“你欠我的”的口型，摩纳哥人如小绵羊般点头应下，这件事就算到此为止。说真的，Max又不可能真的对他生气，尤其是在Charles看起来既像一只被踹了一脚的小狗，又像是他最狂热的梦中情人的情况下。

* * *

Max Verstappen: 给你，伙计 <https://open.spotify.com/playlist>...

Lewis Hamilton：多谢！

Lewis Hamilton：喜欢你起的名字，哈哈哈哈

Max Verstappen：很高兴你喜欢，哈哈哈，我努力了

“那是谁呀？”

Max抬头看了看自己的男友，他刚从浴室出来，毛巾低低地缠在腰间，头发还很湿，水从他的脸和胸口上滴落。Charles从不用毛巾擦干头发，所以Max整晚都得和湿枕套打交道。但看着Charles沐浴在身后浴室里冒出的水蒸气中，完全符合他一切的幻想，Max真的觉得自己他妈的可以一辈子都和湿枕套打交道。

当Charles笑着问出那句话，并完全知道自己在对他做什么时，Max不得不把自己从恍惚中叫醒，这个小混蛋。

“就，Lewis啊。”他终于答道。

Charles皱了皱鼻子，向着坐在床边的金发男孩走去。“你为什么要给Lewis发短信？”

Max笑着抓住他的屁股，将两人的距离拉近到Charles的双腿立在他两侧。

“你吃醋了，宝贝？”

Charles翻了个白眼，双臂却偷偷搂住Max的肩膀和脖子，轻轻扯了扯他的头发。“当然不是，尤其是你刚才还用那种眼神看着我。”他脸上的笑容一直没有消失过。

Max哼了一声，右手从Charles身后移到了他的脸上，捏住他的下巴，拇指轻轻地在他轮廓分明的颧骨上摩挲，接着又摸到他的后颈，将他拉得更近。当他们嘴唇相接的一瞬，Charles本能地闭上眼睛，柔软而甜蜜、不疾不徐地吻着。Max的另一只手完全搂住了他的纤腰，抹除了两人的距离，直到棕发男孩不得不屈膝跪在床上，才能好好地搂住他，在他的唇边满足地叹息着，完全迷失在了Max的温暖中。

Max笑着退开，擦了擦脸颊上自Charles发梢滴落的水。他用手抚摸着那棕色凌乱的头发，将它们从男友的脸上拨开。他无法承受Charles温柔的眼神，那鲜绿色的眼睛笼罩着雾气，充满了爱意和倾慕。他将自己的嘴唇印在那湿漉漉的额头上，双手抱得更紧。Charles的头落在他的肩膀上，两人紧紧相拥。

“你真的把水滴得到处都是，宝贝。”Max轻声笑道。Charles只是轻哼了一声，不愿这么快就改变拥抱的姿势。

“我给Lewis发短信是为了把播放列表发给他。”

这让Charles立刻坐直了身子，皱眉看向金发男孩。“你真的做了播放列表？”

“当然，而且他还很喜欢那个名字。”Max笑了笑。

Charles眯起眼睛，问道：“你起了什么名字？”

Max随手摸到他刚才掉落在床边的手机，解锁后拿给Charles看。棕发男孩花了几秒才笑出声来，Max看他几乎要笑到摔倒，连忙用胳膊稳住了他。

“#赞美上帝？”

Max点了点头，又耸了耸肩，笑着说道：“似乎很合适。”

他们安静地待了一会儿，为彼此的存在以及带来的平静而感到幸福。Charles再次开口，他的声音听起来有些害羞。

“我真的很抱歉把你扯进这个烂摊子，Max。”他低语着，眼睛低垂着，手紧张地玩弄着Max的衣领。

Max皱着眉，丢掉手机，轻轻抬起Charles的下巴。“喂，老实说，我真的不介意。再说了，你的烂摊子就是我的烂摊子，对吧？“他带着爱意的笑收到了Charles同样的回复。

“Je t'aime，Maxy。”

“Je t'aime aussi（我也爱你，法语），你个小祸害。 ”


	3. Daniel Ricciardo

Charles正冲过围场，为性命而奔跑（这——好吧，可能并不是他的性命，但他的感情马上就要命悬一线）。

“Daniel，等等！”他追着澳大利亚人大喊。

该死的，为什么这种事总是发生在他身上？而且这次绝对是Lando的错，谢谢您嘞。

那会儿他正在和Lando在赛道上漫步，其他一些车手就在后面不远。Lando在说话，但他并没有完全注意，他的心思都集中在那丝滑的金发和蓝色的眼眸上。

“……Carlos总是听一个西班牙歌手的歌——Rosa，呃，叫Rosa什么的，我不记得了，但她很有名。所以你能告诉Max吗？当他给Carlos做播放列表的时候。”哦，哦！

但还没等Charles说一个字，Dan，显然之前就在他们身后听着整段对话，就抢先一步说了出来。

“等等，什么？为什么Max要给Carlos做播放列表？”

Lando一愣，迅速转过身，和Charles一样惊讶地发现澳大利亚人就在那里。

“哦，你不知道？”Lando问道，他放肆地笑着，而Charles所能想到的就是，别，又来了。他试图像Lando递送眼神，不，闭嘴，Lando。因为不到两周前，他才经历过一次。真的，他不能——去他妈的——不能再经历一次了。

Dan期待地扬起了眉毛，而Lando故意无视了他，无辜地笑着答道：“Max在为每个人制作Spotify播放列表！”

然后剩下的就都无关紧要了，因为我们都知道结局，所以我们又走到了这一步。

Dan越过自己车队的区域，直接冲进了红牛的领地。Charles紧随其后，没人注意到他们。Christian只是叹了口气，心不在焉地挥了挥手，Charles也对他笑了笑，但仍在追着Dan。但在看到Dan冲进Max休息室的门时，他知道已经太晚了。

“Maximilian Verstappen！”Dan大声宣告着自己的到来。从澳大利亚人的肩膀上方，Charles可以看到自己的男友正坐在沙发上， 眼睛微微眯起，但脸色依然平静。Max盯着自己最好的朋友，却还没注意到Charles。

“Max. Emilian。”金发男孩纠正道。

Dan无视了他的话，继续说道：“在你对我做过的所有恶劣、操蛋的事情中，并且这种事有很多——”

“你说什么？”

“需要我回顾一下我们的2018赛季吗？”

Max翻了个白眼，摘下帽子拨了拨头发，然后又戴上。

“我就知道，”Dan得意地说，“无论如何，在所有这些事情中，这是迄今为止最糟糕的。”

Charles在高大的黑发男子背后跳了一下，向Max挥了挥手。当他的男友与他对视时，Charles可以完全确信Max已经意识到了整件事是为了什么。

“又搞我，Charlie？”他温柔地叹了口气。

听到他提起Charles的名字，Dan转过身，主动让开让Charles进去。Charles像一只犯错的小狗一样进了房间，夹着尾巴，耳朵低垂，紧张地对着Max微笑。他的男友摇了摇头，却无法控制脸上的笑容。他张开双臂，Charles开心地坐到他腿上，倚靠在他胸前。

“好吧，Dan，你刚刚在说？”Max被逗笑了。

Dan正一脸喜爱地看着他们，但很快就摇了摇头，表情再次变得严肃而受伤，“我真他妈不敢相信，你在为除了我之外的所有人做播放列表！你最好的朋友！这太离谱了，Maxy，我真的很受伤。我太失望了，这比巴库的事故还要严重——”

“你是围场里最有戏剧性的车手。”Max嘀咕道。

Dan扬起眉毛，一幅难以置信的表情，“抱歉，我想这个角色已经被你腿上的人占了。”

Charles低喘道：“我才不戏剧性呢！”

“宝贝……”Max低声安抚，抵着他的脖子轻轻笑着。

Charles想要抗议，真的很想，但鉴于他目前的窘境，想必他没有任何资格提出任何抱怨。因此，他只能生气地抱紧了Max的胸膛。

“Dan，你需要冷静一下。我才做了两个，下一个就是你，别担心。”Max简单地答道，手指缠绕着柔软的棕发。

“哦，”Dan应道，显然他期待着Max一贯的防御性反击，但当他未得到那样的回应时，他耸了耸肩，“那好吧，不过如果我发现Carlos先收到了他的，我会回来找你的。”接着，他用两根手指指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指Max，回答他的又是一个白眼。

“行吧，小可爱们。再见了，继续可爱哦。”他高兴地说着，然后走出房间，关上房门。

Max在他身后叹了口气，把头靠在沙发背上。

“所以……Carlos？”他质问道。

“我真的不知道，我对上帝发誓不是我干的。Lando一定是发现了，因为他才是那个提起的人，而Dan只是听到了。”Charles解释着，他闭着眼睛，感受着Max的手指在头皮上的抓挠和他胸口的起伏，放松到似乎要睡去。

“如果可以不用对付Dan这个戏剧性的蠢货，我愿意正式公布我们的关系。”Max轻轻地笑着。

Charles轻哼了一声，感到男友的手臂紧紧地搂着他的腰，“你真是最好的男友，Maxy。”

“那你最好给他戴上戒指，宝贝。”

* * *

从逻辑上讲，Charles知道Max是在开玩笑。因为很明显Max并不是真的想结婚……对吧？他们都才23岁，正式在一起也才一年，而且他们还要考虑自己的事业，都（还）没有获得冠军，即便他们并没有失业风险，而且都有长期合同——

“宝贝。”Max在他的脖颈间呼吸着，张着嘴留下一串吻。

Charles睁开眼睛，发现男友钢蓝色的眼睛正盯着他。他的瞳孔不由放大，手指紧紧攥住那金色的头发，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。这个吻激烈而充满情欲，有太多的舌头和牙齿地参与。Charles沉迷其中，Max的重量压在他身上，他们赤裸的胸膛相触，让他的皮肤如燃起火焰，将他钉在柔软的床单上。

Max移动着嘴唇，顺着他的下巴吻下去，又来到了他的脖子，咬住他的锁骨。在他印下吻痕之前，Charles嘶吼着，拽着他的头发。

“Doux，mon amour（温柔点，亲爱的。法语）。”Charles喃喃道。

Max笑着，将牙齿划过他的胸膛，嘴唇一路向下，双手在他的肋骨上占有性的张开。Charles本应很享受这种感觉，但他就是止不住脑子里的声音。虽然他很喜欢被男友的嘴唇包裹，但他需要先跟他谈谈。于是他轻轻地用手指穿过Max的头发，引诱着他和自己对视。

“Max！”他轻声叫道，声音有些讪讪的，没有兴奋的感觉。

Max猛然抬起眼看向他，神色满是担忧。他朝着Charles爬了回去，把他们的额头贴在一起。

“一切都还好吗？”他问道，声音中的关切清晰可闻。

Charles吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后轻轻推开他的胸膛，试图从他身下起来。Max明白了他的暗示，靠着床头坐了回去，用关切的眼神看着他坐起来。Charles不喜欢两人之间忽然扩大的距离，又靠近了些，跨坐在了金发男孩的腿上。

“Charlie，”Max轻轻地将手放在Charles的身后，“怎么了，宝贝？是我做了什么吗？”他的眼睛疯狂地探索着Charles的眼神，试图理解男友突然的情绪变化。

“你没做什么，Maxy，”Charles轻笑着安抚道，“我只是——我需要问你些事。”

Max扬起了眉毛，但没有再说什么，等着Charles继续说下去。

棕发男孩将目光聚焦在Max胸口的雀斑上。“你还记得你之前跟我说的话吗？”他低语着，“在Dan走了之后。”

“你得说得再具体些，schatje（小宝贝，荷兰语）。”

Charles深深吸了口气，脑袋以每小时一英里的速度运转，试图串起一个连贯的句子。当他们的目光相遇时，Max能够清楚地看到他眼中的忧虑，这让他仿佛百爪挠心，逐渐也焦虑起来。“你说我应该给他戴上戒指，你是在开玩笑吗？”

Max沉默了几秒钟，试图弄明白这话是从哪儿来的，而Charles则慌了，“因为如果你是在开玩笑，那就好；但如果你不是，那也行。但我只是想知道，因为我从那时起就一直在想这个问题，而且，嗯，我只是——”

Max靠了过来，将他们的嘴唇叠在一起，有效地阻止了他说下去。Charles一时迷失其中，嘴唇懒懒地贴着男友的嘴唇而移动。金发男孩的手在他背上轻抚，安抚着他紧张的情绪。

Max先是往后靠了靠，将Charles脸上的头发拂开，然后给了他一个明确的眼神。

“我不想你为这事抓狂，Charles。”他温和的说道。棕发男孩只是点了点头，目光牢牢地锁着他。

“我说那句话的时候是开玩笑的，”Max接着说，“但如果我说我从没想过这个问题，那就是在撒谎，”Charles的脸色并没有变，金发男孩把这当做是个好兆头，“我并不是说我打算很快就求婚，也不是说我希望你来求婚。我知道我们才正式在一起一年，但我已经了解了你差不多一辈子了。而且早在我告诉你之前，可能甚至在我让自己接受之前，我就一直爱着你。”想起之前他们花了那么多年兜兜转转，假装两人之间的感情是仇恨而不是完全相反，他笑了起来。

“我的家人们很喜欢你，或者至少我关心的那些家人是，”他继续说道，Charles没有漏掉他语气中的苦涩，“现在我们已经同居了几个月了，我们都知道我们的工作不会真正影响我们的关系，反过来说也是——听着，我想说的是，我无法想象没有你的生活，Charles Leclerc，而且我也不愿想象。”他说完，目不转睛的看着Charles。Charles脸上绽放出笑容，狠狠地吻上他，他的头撞在了身后的床头板上。

当他们拉开距离的时候，Charles的眼睛闪闪发光，“我也想过了。”

Max充满爱意地对他笑道：“是吗，宝贝？”

“我想在尼斯大教堂举办婚礼，Jules的葬礼就是在那里举行的。”

Max的眼睛睁大了一丝，但仍带着深情，“好吧，你可比我想得远多了，Charlie，”Max笑着，把嘴唇贴在他的额头上，“我们可以在任何你想要的地方办婚礼，亲爱的。只要能让你开心就好。不过——”他向后靠了靠，看着Charles的眼睛，“我确实认为我们应该等到至少有一个人拿到冠军后，再开始考虑结婚的事。”

Charles大声笑起来，“那你可要小心了，Max，以你这个赛季的表现来看，我们可能年底就要结婚了。”

Max也笑了起来，虽然没有说出来，但他想着，这样也不会太差，其实，一点也不差。

* * *

几天后，Charles站在男友的酒店房门前，当听到屋里传来的音乐时，他停了下来，这绝不是Max平常听的音乐。他皱了皱眉头，用Max给他的备用钥匙慢慢地打开了门，没想到会看到这样的景象。

Max正躺在床上，笔记本电脑放在肚子上；Lando坐在他身边，手指飞快的在自己的笔记本电脑上划过，眼神很紧张；George歇在小沙发上，手里拿着手机；Alex面朝下躺在地毯上，面前放着另一台笔记本电脑。音乐是从床上的某个扬声器传出来的，听起来像是西班牙语，但Charles不能确定。

“所以，你们是在演绝命毒师还是？”

四双眼睛都猛地向他看过来。Max立刻咧嘴一笑，挪开笔记本，示意他过去，其他人则向他打着招呼。

“那可真是个冷笑话，Charles。”Lando说道，眼睛始终没有离开键盘。

已经从门口走到Max床前的Charles正要回答，Max搂住了他的腰，拽了他一把，正好将他拉到了自己身上。Charles瞪大了眼睛，想站起来，但Max的手臂紧紧地箍住了他的背，阻止了他进一步的动作。

“Max！”Charles嘶吼道。

“宝贝，他们知道了。”Max笑着看向他。看吧，Charles知道他们知道，很明显，他不是傻瓜。谢谢您嘞。但毕竟他们没有正式公布，他还不能完全适应让其他人真的看到他们在一起。

“是啊，伙计，难道你真的以为你们很含蓄吗？”Lando看着他，表情几乎是在批判，“你有吗？因为我已经在休息室外面抓到你们太多次了。”

Charles尴尬极了，把脸藏在Max的颈窝里。

“注意点，Charlie，你的脸和你的赛车服很配。”

Max一拳打在Lando的手臂上，听到他的痛呼，Charles笑了起来。

“别逗他了。”

“你抓到他们了？”George问道，表现得非常感兴趣。

“是啊，伙计。我听到我休息室外传来奇怪的声音，就走出去看了看。Max把Charles压在墙上，我很确定他是想撕开他的赛车服。”

这时，Charles坐了起来，搂着Max的腰，瞪着Lando，“闭嘴，我们从来没在你的休息室外做过那种事。”他的声音带着不自信，仿佛自己也不知道那是不是真的。

Alex也已经坐了起来，觉得这场对话非常有趣。

Lando委屈地看着他道：“是的，你他妈就是那么做的！那是三周前的事！你以为我不记得了吗？我可是受到了精神创伤！”

Charles看向他的男友，扬起眉毛，“给我撑腰，好吗？”

Max只是耸了耸肩，脸上露出害羞的表情，“他没说谎，schatje。不过，我自辩一句，”他看向Lando，“我以为那是Carlos的房间。”

Charles难为情地哼了一声，捂住了脸。

“我相信你也对着他的外墙做过同样的事。老实说，到了这个时候，我敢肯定每间房都被你们玷污过了。”Alex在地上补充道。

Max调皮地对Charles笑了笑，然后答道：“不，我们绝不会对Seb的房间那么做，要是被他发现了，那就没有然后了。”

Charles尖叫了一声，瞪大了眼睛，一想到在所有人中偏偏被Seb抓住，在各种方面都让他不安起来。他调整了一下位置，让自己贴在Max的身边，把笔记本电脑放回到他的肚子上。金发男孩搂着他，手在他的前臂上划过。

“我以为你是个安静的好人，Alex。”Charles小气地嘀咕着。

Alex看了他一眼，“哦，我当然是啊，但你男友是我的队友，我们通常共享着很多面墙。”

“好了，请不要再谈论我们的性生活了。你们到底在这儿做什么？”Charles问道。

“为什么我们需要个理由呢，Charles？不能过个男生之夜吗？”Lando在旁边质问道。Charles一脚踢过去，正中Lando的胫骨。

“你太好斗了，Charlie。你跟Max在一起的时间肯定太多了。”

Max的眼睛没有离开屏幕，对着Lando比了个中指。然后俯身在Charles的额头上印下一个吻。“他们在帮我做播放列表，因为我已经接受了我要给围场每个人做一次的事实了。”

“你做完Dan的了吗？”Charles问道，脸贴在男友的队服上。

“是的，在这呢。”Max答道，打开Spotify并调低了屏幕，以便Charles可以看到。

“垃圾澳洲情绪硬核朋克，”棕发男孩念着，“他会讨厌这个的。”他笑着说。

Max低头对他笑了笑，“我知道。”


	4. Lance Stroll（联合出演：没发现自己是个傻瓜的Charles）

他们并不是在争吵。

他们已经不再会那样了，早就过了那个吼叫、做爱、摔门，然后想要在赛道上杀死对方的阶段。Charles甚至不愿去想，只要想到那些年他们不健康的关系就让他心痛，他曾以为自己永远也走不出来。

但如果这不是吵架，又是什么？显然，他们不是在讨价还价，而最糟糕的是，这次真的是Charles的错。

事情发生在四天之前，现在想起来，还是让Charles头疼。

当时他们在他的酒店房间里，天色已晚，考虑到第二天还有比赛，其实已经过了他们的休息时间。Max讨厌没有Charles的夜晚，而Charles也不喜欢那种寂寞，加上他们的车队同住一间酒店并不是什么奇怪的事，所以他们很安全。

像往常一样，金发男孩正看着Lando发来的一些表情包，时不时轻笑出声。Charles还很清醒，头靠在Max的肩膀上，而男友的手正无意识的在他臀部描绘着图案。他应该试着睡觉，但他就是睡不着，他的大脑正在高速运转，而他知道，如果不和Max说清楚，他就没法休息。

“嘿，Max？”他轻声问道，Max的眼睛还停在手机上，只是分心哼了一声作答。

Charles停了一下，试图理清头绪，然后他深吸了一口气，再次开口，“你什么时候告诉Alex的？我是说我们的事。”

他听到Max锁了屏，把手机放在床头柜上。“什么意思？”他听起来很困惑。

“嗯，我只是——我只是不知道他和George知道我们的事。正式的。”

他听到金发男孩叹了一声。“我真的不记得了。我的意思是，他是我的队友，他最终一定会发现的，而且他和George算是一伙的，我猜不是他就是Lando告诉George的，”Max用手指梳理着Charles的头发，哄着他抬起头来，但他没动，“为什么这么问，宝贝？”

Charles能感到自己全身发热，恐惧正在胃里聚积。他不想这场谈话以争吵结束。“我——”他的声音一哽，不得不停下清了清嗓子，“Seb是我的队友，他就不知道。”Max在他身下一僵。他慢慢盘腿坐起身来，床单缠在腰间，手指紧张地捻动着，仍然没去看Max的眼睛。

“Charles，看我一眼。”Max的声音并不严厉，也不是命令，听起来更多的是迷惑。于是棕发男孩又深吸了一口气，终于抬起头来，与男友的蓝色眼睛对视着，喉咙发紧。

“我不知道你是不是在开玩笑。”Max也坐了起来，背靠着床头。现在轮到Charles感到困惑了。

“什么意思？”他傻傻地问道。

“宝贝，”Max小心翼翼地慢慢说道，就像是对着一个孩子或受惊的动物，“Seb知道我们的事。”

Charles的大脑又开始高速运转。不，Seb不知道，他怎么会知道？当然，他取笑过Charles，但那只是因为他不习惯看到他们在一起。好吧，也许他怀疑过——但，不，没人知道他或者Max是同性恋，为什么会有人怀疑呢？太荒唐了。他从来没怀疑过围场里的任何人，所以为什么——

“他不知道。”他自信地回答。

Max眯起了眼睛，坐得更直了些，“Charles，Sebastian知道我们的事，”他用更坚定的语气重复了一遍，像是要将这句话刻进Charles的大脑里，“我想他可能是最早发现的人之一。也许他不确定，所以才会总是取笑我们什么的，但是——”

“什么？等等，什么叫——最早发现的人之一？”Charles的目光紧紧盯着男友的脸，试图打量他的每一个反应，“我知道你告诉了Dan和Lando，而我告诉了Pierre，我想现在Alex和George也知道了，但我还没告诉其他人，你呢？”

Max嗤笑一声，看起来一副不可置信的样子，“没，但我们也不需要告诉其他人。我们并不含蓄，这你总知道吧，对吗？”他听得出来，Max又用了以前跟他说话时常用的那种居高临下的语气，但那是他们还没在一起的时候。他知道Max不是故意的，他知道他可能只是感到沮丧，但他讨厌那种语气。

“我知道，Max，但我们还是很小心的——”

“不，我们没有。”

“Max——”

“让我把话说清楚，”Max打断了他，深吸了一口气，“你以为我们的关系是个秘密？”

Charles的大脑宕机了一秒。是的，他们的关系当然是个秘密。他们很小心，他们不想让任何人知道，他们——

“为什么要问我这个？”他听起来有些疑惑，Max沮丧地叹了口气，笑着用手抚摸着他的头发。Charles感到困惑、沮丧，还有点生气。

“有什么好笑的？”他对自己严厉的语气感到惭愧。

Max的脸上正带着一种不着边际、玩世不恭的笑容，对着他扬起了眉毛，“有什么好笑的？”他几乎是嘲讽地重复道，“我还是觉得这是某种玩笑，但如果你真的认为我们的关系是个秘密，那你就是疯了。”Charles清楚地辨认出了Max的语气，那是他情绪失控前会用的那种，最后刺耳地高声爆发出来。

“我为什么不会这么想呢？我们还没——我们从没谈过出柜的事，我以为我们在这个问题上是一致的——”

“是啊，我也以为我们是一致的，Charles！直到三分钟前！”来了，爆发。“Charles，每个人都他妈知道我们的关系！跟我们是否发表正式声明无关。你以为围场的其他人都是傻子吗？还是什么？有人拍到你搬进我公寓的照片，还有我们在摩纳哥各处约会的照片，还有一起度假的照片，妈的。”Max的脸气得通红，眼睛比起蓝来更像是灰，而Charles讨厌这样。他咽了咽口水，觉得每个字都像是一记耳光，不仅是因为被吼，更因为他知道这意味着什么。他觉得自己像是被釜底抽薪，大脑无法真正处理Max的话，也不想处理。但男友看起来是那么肯定，对于他不知道这一切表现得那么沮丧，Max有什么理由撒谎呢？

“但那些只是照片，不代表——据他们所知，我们可能是朋友，或者——”他恨自己的声音是那样的颤抖，恨自己像是抓着救命稻草。

“或者什么，Charles？我不明白，为什么对你来说这是件值得惊讶的事？”Max听起来气疯了，同时也很疲惫，像是他不敢相信会有这样一场对话。

“因为我们从来没有谈过这个问题！这可是大事，Max！这代表着我们要在这项运动中出柜，还有可能不被接受，而且我以为我们已经同意了——”

“我们不到两周前还说要结婚！不好意思，你以为我们也能瞒得住那个吗？装作是朋友他妈的无缘无故在教堂里接吻？搞什么，Charles！”

“Max——”

“Charles，”金发男孩又打断了他的话，深吸了一口气，“听着，我理解你之前不想说什么，因为这种关系是全新的，也很可怕，我们甚至不知道它能不能持续下去。但我们已经在一起一年了，我们住在一起，我们——你以为法拉利会因为你跟我约会而把你踢出去吗？你是他们的下一个世界冠军，Charles，他们什么都不会做。”

Charles低下头，不想再看Max眼中汹涌的情绪。“你又不知道。”他喃喃自语道。

Max几分钟都没再说话，Charles有一瞬间不理智地以为他已经离开了，但他随后听到了Max惊讶的声音。“说了半天就为这个？你担心会失去席位？”

Charles的眼睛不由一闪，“难道你不担心吗？”

Max仿佛被打败了，“我们才二十三岁，这意味着我们还有——多久？十多年的F1生涯，运气好的话也许十五年？”他停下来，让Charles消化他的话，“所以你的计划是什么？你要在我们剩下的职业生涯中一直担惊受怕？”

Charles眯起眼睛，脸上浮现出近乎愤慨的表情，“你说得好像我不想失去席位是件不理智的事一样。那是我一生都在为之努力的东西——你也一样！你不可能跟我说你不害怕——”

“我更害怕失去你。”

Charles猛然闭上嘴。

哦。

Max突然站起身来，从Charles盖着的行李箱上抓起之前丢掉的T恤，连同鞋子一起穿上。直到他一手拿着手机，一手放在门把上，Charles才从恍惚中清醒过来。

“你要去哪儿？”这是个愚蠢的问题，他已经知道答案了。

Max第一百次叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发，但把头发弄得更乱了，“我想我最好还是回自己的房间睡。”

Charles的大脑再次宕机。那些埋藏已久的记忆再次浮现，Max做完就走，甚至不等Charles装作睡着，不跟他说一句话，哪怕道声晚安。他感到胸口又紧又胀，尚未流出的眼泪让眼睛有些发痒。不，不，不，不，这不是真的，在他们经历了那么多之后，不能因为一个愚蠢的误会，不能因为他，让一切又再度发生。

“Max，等等。”Charles走向门口时差点被缠在腿间的床单绊倒。但当他站在Max面前，那个他爱他超过世界上其他任何人的男孩，那个他甚至在自己还没有完全明白什么是爱就爱上了的人，那个他愿意为之付出一切的人——然而他就那样呆住了，口干舌燥，说不出话来。没有什么能扭转现状，平复一切。

Max似乎知道这一点，因为他慢慢地抬起手，贴在Charles脸上，用拇指拂掉了Charles都未意识到而滑落的一滴泪水。随后他将年轻的男孩拉近，一手紧握着他的后颈，将脸靠在他颈边，颤抖地呼吸着，另一只手则搂着他的腰，将两人紧紧抱在一起。Charles将两手牢牢环着他的背，只想永远停在这里，忘记那场愚蠢的争吵，忘记他们的事业，忘记别人的看法。

“我爱你，Charles。”Max在他耳边轻声说道。

“我也爱你。”Charles喘息着回答，他没意识到他的呼吸是多么的混乱，慌乱的情绪笼罩着他。为什么这感觉像是在告别？

Max后退了一些，嘴唇贴在他额头上。“我不想强迫你做任何事，尤其是出柜，”他喃喃道，嘴唇贴着Charles发烫的皮肤，“但我不能把你——我们——藏上十年，我就是不能。”当Max的嘴唇拂过他的唇时，Charles才睁开眼睛。

“这是你的选择，Charlie。我并不是说我们要喊得让全世界都知道，或者在Instagram上发点什么。我对现在的一切就很满意，但我不想撒谎——如果有人问起——我不想否认我对你的感觉。”

Charles感觉好像被人扼住了喉咙，“如果——如果我做不到呢，Max。”他低声说道，低到他甚至怀疑Max是否真的能听到，但他不想听到Max对这个问题的回答，至少现在不想，于是他继续说道，“我明天要和Seb一起飞去马拉内罗。让我先把事情想清楚，你也能有些时间好好想想。”

Max点了点头，看起来很痛苦，然后转身离去。

泪水滑落，Charles只感到彻底的失落。

* * *

比赛还算顺利。第五名并不是什么值得庆祝的成绩，但也没有差到要锤墙。而Max第四名的成绩也意味着，当他和Seb一起坐上飞往马拉内罗的私人飞机时，他不需要因为要安慰男友而感到焦虑。当年长的队友看到他的眼袋和那幅被打败的样子时，给了他一个他无法承受的父亲的眼神。

“你不必在每次比赛后都自责，孩子。你度过了一个愉快的周末。”他给了Charles一个足以获奖的微笑，温暖而柔和，比他应得的更好。通常他都会为自己和队友感到沮丧，然而他太了解Charles了，这次他糟糕的心情并不是因为成绩不好。

“我没事，Seb，”他试着用自己所有孩子气的魅力和小狗般的眼睛微笑了一下，“不过，你还是有股香槟的味道。”他皱起鼻子示以好感。

Seb笑得很开心，靠近Charles，拨弄着他的头发。Charles觉得自己放松了一些，金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛自昨晚第一次离开了他的脑海，他能感觉到眼皮正慢慢沉下来。

“好好睡吧，孩子，到那儿了我会叫醒你的。”Seb在他身边轻轻地说。Charles把头靠在他肩膀上，没力气再调整位置，便陷入了睡梦中。

* * *

不出意外，整个行程中，Seb都假装随意地试图让Charles说出他生闷气的原因。然而，考虑到他那张该死的大嘴巴从赛季一开始就已经惹出了足够多的麻烦，在意大利阳光下的四天假期里，他还是设法闭上了嘴。嗯，几乎。

他和Max有时会发短信，大部分是早安和晚安。Charles甚至回复了男友的Instagram故事，因为他实在是被剥夺了所有和Max Vestappen约会带来的接触、关注、投入以及其他一切。

但他仍然对一切感到困惑。

“那你和Max一切都好吗？”

Charles的眼睛不由瞪大，被嘴里的意大利面噎住。Seb只是略带好笑地看着他，把他的水递了过去。棕发男孩又咳了一会儿，终于清了清嗓子，又深吸了一口气，犹豫着是否要回答这个问题。

“什么意思？”

Seb扬起眉毛，给了他一个善意的微笑。“我没有要打听的意思，Charlie，”他继续说道，看起来有些担心，Charles知道如果不是因为担心和感觉不好，他也不会这样直接问出来，“这几天你一直——嗯，看起来睡不好，而且我也没有透过酒店房间的墙壁听到任何的深夜视频通话，所以。”

Charles用力咽了一下，眼睛始终与Seb对视着，“你——呃——你以为我和Max真正的关系是什么？”他知道自己没有回答Seb的问题，但现在他只需要确定——他是对的，Seb不知道，他们一直都在隐瞒，什么都不用改变，他们可以一直这样——

Seb歪了一下头，脸上的笑容——如果不是Charles很了解他的话——会显得高人一等。

“你就说吧，我不会生气什么的。”他的声音已经到了绝望的边缘，而他的队友也注意到了。

“你们在一起了，对吧？”他小心翼翼地慢慢说道，声音很低，因为他们还在一个有些拥挤的餐厅里，而这个城市里几乎所有人都能认出他们。

最糟糕的是，Charles对德国人的回答一点也不惊讶——事实上，他基本已经猜到了。也许这么久以来，他一直都知道。而他只是一直在否认，自欺欺人地相信一个愚蠢的谎言。这一切都是因为他在害怕。

“你怎么知道的？”Charles不敢看Seb的眼睛，专注于拨弄自己的食物，然而他食欲全无。

“Charlie，”他不知道Seb的语气是怎么回事，但这让他抬起头来，但当他看到他脸上流露出的父亲般永远担忧的表情，立刻就后悔了，“那并没有错，你知道的，对吗？”Charles觉得自己应该感到不爽，不是吗？因为他知道那没有错，当然没错——但他又想起和Max的对话，那蓝色眼睛中的悲伤，他自己说过的话，他影射的东西，还有——好吧，也许Seb想让他知道那没有错是对的。

“我知道，”他轻声说道，但语气中充满了信念，“不过，不是每个人都知道。”

“是的，”Seb耸了耸肩，“这重要吗？”

Charles皱起了眉，“车队——如果他们发现——他们可能不想要一个同性恋车手，而我不能——”

“车队也知道，Charles。”

如果Charles正在吃东西，他一定会被噎住，但他并没有，所以他被空气噎住了。

“什么？”

Seb又对着他灿烂地笑起来，“你们并没有——”

“非常含蓄。”Charles干脆地打断了他的话，但并没有咬牙切齿。这么说，他不只是围场里最戏剧化的车手，而且还是最蠢的那个。

“嗯，是啊，”Seb大声笑起来，“大概六个月前，Mattia有天把我拉到一边。我猜他不想显得太过呱噪，他只是说‘确保Charles不会把我们的所有秘密都泄露给他那个红牛男孩。’差不多就是这样了。我想一开始他可能担心你在赛道上的表现，但既然什么都没有改变。”Seb耸了耸肩。

Charles感觉自己的脸在发烧，但这与突然如潮水般涌入体内的轻松相比，根本不算什么。他一直觉得整个世界的重量都压在自己肩上，但在那一刻，他却觉得自己轻如鸿毛，无忧无虑，完全自由。他的脸上一定表现出了所有的情绪，因为Seb又笑了起来。有一秒钟，Charles都害怕他会做出一些极其父爱的事情，比如拍拍他的脸颊，或者是更糟糕的，亲吻他的额头，但显然，德国人的自我克制能力很好。

“我们为这个吵了一架——Max说所有人都知道我们的关系，然后我就崩溃了。一直以来，我以为我们都在隐瞒，现在我才发现我们从来没有。”Charles说着脑子里突然冒出的话，这个发现就像是一堆砖头砸在了他身上，但他又觉得其实自己早已经发现了。

“我不认为所有人都知道，也许Grosjean并不了解围场的八卦。”Charles翻了个白眼，笑了起来。

“我得和他谈谈，Seb。我得跟他和好，我——我觉得我还没准备好让全世界都知道，但Max说他对现状很满意，而我——嗯，我显然也是一样。”

Seb再次露出温暖的、父亲般的微笑，“我支持你，Charles，其他很多车手也是。这是很可怕，但没什么值得吵的，不是吗？”

Charles想到了Max，想到他恼怒的笑容和深情的眼神，想到他晚上完全压在自己身上时那种安全感，想到他柔软的嘴唇和低声的承诺，想到他赛道内外的坚韧，想到他是多么的勇敢，想到他不得不忍受的事，想到长夜里因为自己想起爸爸和Jules，他给予的安慰，帮自己擦干泪水，告诉自己他们会为他感到骄傲，而他又是多么的骄傲。他想到Max单膝跪地，发誓无论如何都会永远爱他，想到尼斯大教堂。

是的，这会很可怕，也会很困难，几乎是不可能的，但如果有一个人值得这一切，他就是Max Verstappen。

* * *

周四来了，和其他媒体日一样，这一天很无聊，很累，也有点烦，主要是因为所有的妥协。他还没能和Max好好谈谈，他想在明天一练前谈一谈，不想要上车时脑子里还盘旋着未说出口的话。所以他才会在围场里穿行，目标是红牛休息室，就在这时——

“嘿，Charles！”

他转过身来，循着声音，很快就和围场里唯二的加拿大人之一面对面。

“Lance。”他点头致意，对他微微一笑。

Lance也笑了笑，有些急促又气喘吁吁的再次张口道：“我在找Max，但实在是找不到，所以我想你应该知道他在哪儿。”等等，所以Lance也知道？怎么会——

“呃，是的。我是说，其实我也在找他。”

“好吧，嗯，你能告诉他我很喜欢Drake和Justin Bieber吗？还有Checo喜欢Luis Miguel，我也不知道叫什么。可以吗？”Lance认真地问道，脸上带着小狗般的笑容。

Charles傻傻地盯着他看了会儿，因为上周发生的事，他已经完全忘记了播放列表这回事，然后才缓缓地点头道：“好，没问题，我会告诉他的，”在胆怯之前，他又补了一句，“我能问你件事吗？”

Lance只是期待地看着他，依然友好地微笑着。

“你怎么知道，呃——我和Max的关系的，就是，怎么——”

Lance一脸困惑，“你们在一起的事？我以为大家都知道呢。再说了，那次摩纳哥赛后我们一起出去玩的时候，我看到你们接吻了。”

这不是 ~~自上个月以来~~ （自本赛季开始以来）第一次他感觉自己的脸像是掉在地上了，“对，是的，嗯，大家都知道了。”

* * *

结果那天Charles也没机会见到Max。总有什么事发生，很快他就被拉去参加另一个采访，他的心里只有痛苦、沉重和思念。他想过敲开Max酒店的门，但上次他们在一起的回忆令他难以承受，他想要换个环境，于是他等待着。

一练还算顺利，他竟然能一直保持着清醒的头脑，一上车就把关于Max的一切抛诸脑后。直到二练时才出了麻烦，虽然下着雨，但他们也已经习以为常了。他很好，他的车也很好，但当他进入3号弯时，看到了红旗，同时听到了车队无线电里的静电声。

“Charles，红旗，这一节已经取消了。”

“我知道，我看到了。发生了什么？”

“是，呃，Verstappen，我猜。他撞车了。”

“你猜？”

Charles觉得自己的心都快从胸口里跳出来了。

“是他。”

“他还好吗？”他的声音听起来很疯狂，他知道，但他不在乎。

“他已经被送到医疗中心了。”

Charles没有再说什么。他所有的注意力都放在了不要让自己的车撞在护栏上。抵达车库的时间像是花了几个小时——即使是在他该死的车里——感觉也像永恒一样。他爬出赛车，迅速将方向盘交给一个正担心地看着他的工程师。

Seb是第一个接近他的人，他抓着Charles的上臂，将他拉到车库里较为安静的地方。

“Seb，我得——Max——他——”

“我知道，孩子，但他在医疗中心，你知道他们不会让你见他的。等到他回到休息室，我跟你一起去，但现在要等。”Seb说的话他半句都没听懂，但听懂了他语气里的坚定，他只能点了点头。

等待的时间仿佛有几个小时。现实点说，他知道不可能超过45分钟，但他毕竟是围场里最戏剧化的车手。Seb一直陪着他，试图用关于汽车的无聊技术问题，以及谁知道是什么的其他东西分散着他的注意力。Charles很感激，但这对那种情况没有任何帮助。他坐立不安，无法静下来，心脏像是要冲出身体。

突然，他听到外面有一点骚动，人们议论纷纷，四处走动。他一秒也没等就冲向了红牛的车库。

他冲过围场的样子一定很可笑，路上撞到了好几个人。但后来他看到了他，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，还穿着赛车服，没事一样地跟Christian和Alex说着话，仿佛Charles没有担心得要命，以为自己又要经历一次——

“Max！”他没有去想记者和摄像师，车队领队和车手，什么都没想就冲向了男友，两只手紧紧搂着他的脖子，仿佛抓着一根救命稻草。

“Charles，Charlie，宝贝，看着我。”Max靠近他的耳朵，坚定地说着，一点点地想将法拉利车手从自己身上撬开。但Charles不顾周围有许多人，两只手牢牢抓着他的前臂，让自己与Max的距离比他们应该保持的距离更近。

“嘿，嘿，看着我——看着我，Charles。我很好，你看到了吗？”Max用两只手托住Charles的脸颊，想要对上他疯狂的眼神。Charles最后看了一眼他的脸，确认没有任何受伤的迹象，才定格在他深爱的深铁蓝色眼睛上，“看到了吗？我身上没有任何伤痕，亲爱的。”

“对不起，”Charles小声哽咽着，情绪让他的口音更加浓重，“我真的，真的很抱歉。关于一切——我不——我不在乎——如果人们发现了，我不在乎。我好害怕，我以为——我以为——”

Max又将他拉近，双手牢牢的放在他的腰和脖子上，“我知道你的想法，”他说着，嘴唇拂过他的耳廓，“但我很好，宝贝，什么都没发生。我完全没事。”

Charles突然退开。

“我也更害怕失去你。”

Max的眼神更柔和了，Charles看得出，他正和自己一样，抵御着亲吻的冲动。他们互相凝视了几秒钟，享受着这种亲密的感觉，然后就被某人清嗓子的声音打断了。

“抱歉，孩子们，也许你们应该进屋去。”是Christian，他正同情地看着他们。考虑到他是Max最直接的竞争对手，Charles不懂他的眼神。

他们终于中断了眼神交流，彼此退开。Charles注意到一些红牛的工程师，还有Alex和Seb，已经在他们周围围成一圈，尽量给他们多一点隐私。Max抓起他的手腕，对着Christian点了点头，说了声“我们待会儿聊”，然后拉着他向自己的休息室走去。他的车队领队只是不在意地挥了挥手。Charles转了下身，对上了Seb的眼睛，又收到了一个亲切的父爱般的眼神，但这次他更多的是感激，而不是恼怒。

随后他来到Max的休息室，关上了门。他走了一步，又停下来，完全不知道该说什么，脑子里有无数杂乱的词语，但嘴里什么都说不出来。他能说的只有一句。

“Max，”他的嗓音沙哑，“我很抱歉。”

Max快走了两步，来到他面前，他能感到他的呼吸落在自己的嘴唇上。金发男孩他起手，捧起他的脸颊，非常温柔的用拇指拂过他发红的颧骨。“不用道歉，是我反应过激，像以前一样没跟你说通就离开了，我不该那么做。我才是要道歉的那个。我不在乎，哪怕我他妈要等你一辈子，我也会等。我不会让你离开我。”

Charles感觉到泪水在眼里聚集，喉咙里仿佛长出什么东西。他不相信自己的声音，所以他向前扑去，弥合了两人之间的距离。Max也靠向他，他们的嘴唇碰撞着，绝望而有力。金发男孩将他向后推去，将他压在门上，他们的身体之间完全没有距离，Charles能感觉到Max的每一次呼吸，他胸膛每一次疯狂地起伏。他一手紧紧抓着Max的赛车服，一手放在他后颈上，拉扯着他柔软的头发。Max在他嘴唇上呻吟着，他的手正托着Charles的下巴和脖颈，保持着他的位置，另一只手则在Charles臀部留下伤痕，每当他向前推时就将他拉回去。

Max移开嘴唇，在他的颧骨和脖子上留下一串吻痕，手则在他的上半身疯狂摸索着。当Max咬住他的下颚时，Charles呜咽一声，他的手指顺着Max的腹部向下，拉扯着他赛车服的边沿。Max退开，迅速脱下赛车服。Charles的眼神在看到那完美如雕塑般的身体时更深了，他抚摸着Max的皮肤，将他拉近到无法再靠近的距离。

“我太爱你了，”他的眼睛依然与Max对视着，低声说道，“当我的工程师告诉我你撞车时，我——我以为——他们说你在医疗中心，然后——”

Max俯下身，这次用一个更温柔的吻俘获了他的唇，“我没事，Charlie。”他说着，嘴唇仍贴在Charles的嘴唇上。

“但我以为你出事了。”他尽量向身后的门靠去，“差不多有一个小时，Max。没人能告诉我任何情况，我想去找你，但Seb他妈的不让我去。我——”他的声音一哽，句子卡在了喉咙里，他感到自己的脸颊湿了。他闭了会儿眼睛，试图平复自己的呼吸和疯狂跳动的心脏，但他仍觉得自己想哭，那场事故仍然鲜活的停留在他脑海中，恐惧依然笼罩着他。

“Charles，”Max温柔的呢喃着，“Charlie，睁开眼睛，宝贝，看着我。”

Charles照做了，他又深吸了一口气，努力控制着自己。

Max的表情很严肃，“我知道你很害怕，但我完全没事，我保证。那只是一场小事故，我滑了一下，撞到了护栏。Christian坚持要我去检查，你知道他就是那样的。我应该想办法让你知道，很抱歉我没有，但你完全不用担心，好吗？”

Charles的眼睛最后一次在男友身上滑过，“好的。”

Max笑了，吻了吻他的额头，“我太想你了，我知道只过了四天，但我太他妈讨厌跟你吵架了。只要想起来，我就睡不着。”

“我也讨厌这样，Seb想杀了我，他说我走到哪里都破坏气氛。”

Max笑着说：“他给我发了消息，说很担心你，还威胁了我一下。”

Charles突然回过神来，“他做了什么？”

他的男友只是好笑地耸了耸肩，“他非常保护你，很可爱。”

“是的，我知道，他总是念叨我，说我吃得不好，睡得不够。”他假装生气的嘟囔着。

Max只是笑着，将Charles蓬松的头发从眼睛上拂开。

“哦，对了，昨天我碰到Lance了。他让我告诉你他很喜欢Justin Bieber和Drake，还说Checo喜欢...妈的，我记不清了，叫什么Miguel的老兄，你得再问问他。”

金发男孩呆呆地看了他一会儿，才明白过来是怎么回事。“好吧，我知道了。我会让Lando去办，现在我有点忙。”他说着的同时，用双手挤住Charles的大腿。棕发男孩很快明白了他的暗示，跳起来用腿缠着他的臀部。Max向前走，两人的胯部摩擦着，Charles将头向后一仰，大声呻吟着，让他的男友得意地笑了起来。

“整个围场都会听到你的声音的，宝贝。”

“我他妈才不管呢，”Charles已经太过兴奋，喘息着说道，“反正大家都知道了，是吧？让他们听到我是你的，只属于你的。”

Max的眼神明显更深了，瞳孔微微放大。他几乎是掠夺地亲吻着棕发男孩，吮吸着他的下唇，然后又咬住，Charles再一次大声呻吟起来。

“那就来吧，美人，大声叫出我的名字。”Max在他耳边低吼。Charles的呼吸有些急促，但还是笑了，Max总是知道该如何上演一场好戏。


	5. Esteban Ocon （艰难时期）

“Max，上周五你把我们都吓坏了，能否解释一下发生了什么？”

老实说，Max差点就要不耐烦地给出一个蹩脚的答案（发生了什么不是很他妈的明显吗？有问题的话可以去YouTube上再看一遍），但新闻官已经预料到他要讲些粗鲁的屁话，在房间另一头拿眼神刀了他半天了，因此他努力控制住了翻白眼的冲动，勉强摆出了不那么讽刺的笑容，清了清嗓子，答道：

“整个一练我们都在为转向过度而苦恼，二练也没有改善，所以我打了个转，差不多就是这样。Christian想让我接受医疗团队的检查，以防万一，因为我的手和腿确实受到了撞击。但正如你所看到的，我完全没事，我们成功抢到了正赛第二发车，所以没什么可担心的。”（很好，Max。他几乎能听到Victoria在心里对他这样说。）

“对了，”记者继续说着，礼貌的笑容带着一丝别样的意味，Max已经知道无论接下来是什么问题自己都会讨厌了，“如果可以的话，我想问个私人些的问题，”（真有勇气）“我们都看到了你和Leclerc在红牛车库里拥抱的照片。”然后记者顿了一下，似乎在期待着Max（到底要怎样？他不会上当的，因此他只是扬起了眉，抿着嘴，等着），“所以你们是朋友？”（Max真的想回一句“认真的吗？”因为说真的，这货到底是谁啊？这跟所有的事有一毛钱关系吗？）但他看得出来，每个人的屁股都快要离开椅子了，就像是秃鹫围着垂死的猎物一样，等待着他的答案。

“我们很亲密，是的。”（这可不是撒谎。)

那名记者看起来还想要问些其他的，但却太过礼貌，不好意思问下去。Max知道为什么，他也看过了照片，他们看起来一点也不像朋友。事实上，照片清楚地展示了他们的关系：一对他妈的情侣。但这是一项大男子主义的运动（很明显），绝对没有任何人想过其中两颗耀眼的明星约会的可能性，更不可能觉得这是件有趣的事。尤其是这些记者大多是男人，他们没那个眼神，所以他们总是爱打“可爱的兄弟情”这张牌，而Max真他妈的不在乎。

“我听说了一些关于你们俩的传闻，”后面又有个家伙跳了出来（现在这事儿越来越有意思了，Max都能听到Lewis在旁边叹气，不过他还是不打算上当，他在媒体培训上花的那几个小时可不是白给的，谢谢您嘞），“说你们的关系很好。”（这货是《太阳报》的吗？Max真想当众嘲笑他。）

他不想回答，但沉默的气氛越来越尴尬，越来越烦人。“我已经说过我们关系很好了，我不知道我们为什么还在纠结这个。”

“就是有点奇怪，因为你们一直都是对手——”

“围场里的每个人都是我的对手。”

“对，但你和Charles之间的较量似乎有些不一样。”

Max真的快站起来走人了，“呵呵，这是你们从我们还是孩子起就一直在写的东西，你说呢？”

“我听说你们住在一起。”

Max讽刺地笑着说：“我们住在同一栋公寓楼里，是的，还有Daniel，还有差不多半个围场。摩纳哥真的没那么大。”

“可是你们——”

“抱歉打断一下，”Seb张口插话，“你这样盘问Max是有什么特别的原因吗？因为我真的不认为这和明天的比赛有什么关系。”（Max很感激。）

但就算这家伙听到了Seb的话，他似乎也不在意，因为他一直在问，“你们在一起了吗？”

房间里似乎静了下来，Max难得的有些无语。这个问题倒没有让他觉得惊讶，真正让他惊讶的是居然过了这么久才有人问到这个问题。他没有让任何情绪表现在脸上，但他也不知道该怎么回答。他记得自己对Charles说过的话，“我不想撒谎”；但他也记得自己告诉过Charles，“我不在乎，我会等你一辈子”，他可不是在撒谎。

他感到口袋里的手机在震动。

Charlie

* * *

别撒谎

别为我撒谎。如果你不想，就别撒谎。

* * *

“这太荒谬了，”旁边的Lewis说道，平稳的声音中明显透着愤怒，“Seb已经说过一遍了，但好像没人在意。我们有没有在约会，在跟谁约会，都跟你们没有一点关系。只要不影响到这项运动，就跟谁都没有关系。”

“如果两位车手在一起的话，是会影响到这项运动的。”

“怎么影响？”

（问题在于，Max真的不想撒谎，但如果他要公开恋情，并在这个过程中将Charles扯进来，那也得按他们自己的想法来做，而不是为了取悦这群渴望八卦的白痴，给他们一个能卖出更多杂志或报纸的愚蠢标题。他的恋情除了他们两个，不关任何人的事。他们会在两人都觉得合适，并都准备好的时候公开。公开的方式会很俗气、很浪漫、很老套，因为他讨厌那些屁事，但Charles喜欢，而且Charles也值得。所以是的，他不会公开两人的关系。）

“首先，史上从未有过同性恋车手，我们必须得习惯——”（这货还在说呢？）

“你怎么知道从来没有过同性恋车手？”Max一脸嘲讽，好奇地歪着头问道。

“从来没有人这么说过。”

“那你觉得是为什么呢？因为就像几乎所有其他运动一样，F1里到处都是恐同症和性别歧视，为什么会有人冒着受到伤害的风险出柜呢？”

“你听起来像是在诉说亲身经历。”

“我就是在说亲身经历。”

Max听到了几声倒抽气，但没有人说话。正在提问的那货脸上露出了惊讶的表情，如果不是觉得过于狂妄，他一定会大声嘲笑（Lando肯定会咯咯大笑的）。然后突然沉默的咒语被打破了，房间里的每个人都同时开始说话。

“好了，我觉得就到这里吧，各位，我已经陪你们玩了够久了，明天赛道上见。”说着，Max站起身来，走出了房间。他隐隐听到Seb和Lewis走在身后，跟自己说着什么，但他还没法处理那些信息。他刚刚所做的一切正在慢慢沉淀，他并不觉得害怕，因为他真的不怕，他知道自己并不会面临失去位子的风险，但他也没有笨到不明白自己的生活即将发生改变，巨大的改变。

“嘿，Max，你在听吗，孩子？”听到Seb对自己的称呼，Max想要深深地叹口气。但他知道，Seb和Lewis在一切顺利的时候，都喜欢给年轻车手们当保姆。他真不知道Charles是怎么忍受这一切的，虽然Charles确实喜欢一直被宠爱着，尽管他不承认。

“我很好，就是走神了一会儿，”他嘟囔道，抬起一只手梳理了一下头发，结果却弄得更乱了。

Lewis和Seb都在用开明又关心的表情看着他，还带着一丝担忧。

“你刚才的表现，真是勇敢得令人难以置信。无论如何，我们都支持你。”

Max不是个喜欢浪漫电影的人，尽管和Charles在一起当然让他变得更加柔软，Daniel也没有让他忘记自己被彻底“打败”了，但对他来说，要在不是自己男朋友的其他人面前展现出脆弱的一面仍然很难。不过他还是很感谢他们的支持，他可不会忘恩负义。

“谢谢你们，”他看着两人的眼睛，真诚地说道，“我想我要去找Charles了。”

结果他并不需要花多少力气去找，因为他的男朋友已经等在了他的车手休息室里，一看到他就跳了起来。

“我太他妈的爱你了，Max Verstappen。你是我这辈子见过的最勇敢的人。”他喃喃道，脸贴在Max的脖子上。Max低声轻笑，他感到情绪满溢，有些不知所措，因为他终于可以表现出情绪了。而在他意识到之前，眼泪已经沿着脸颊淌下。

Charles终于抬起头来，注意到泪痕时他皱了皱眉，但脸上始终带着笑容。

“我爱你，好吗？我不在乎会发生什么，你永远都会拥有我。你在听吗，Max？你永远都会拥有我，我永远都不会离开你。我爱你。你太勇敢了，我爱你。”Charles不停地说着。Max喜欢自己男朋友的原因有很多，但最爱的是他不会跟自己胡说八道。他没有保证一切都会好起来，因为他保证不了，他只是承诺了一些自己能控制的东西。

“我也爱你，宝贝。Je t'aime aussi（我也爱你，法语）。”

* * *

令人惊讶的是，Max赢得了比赛。不出所料的是，没人他妈的在乎。

接下来的一周里，他的即兴出柜成了每个人以及他们的老妈都在谈论的事，说实话，Max已经想到了。大家的反应都还不错。当然，线上和线下都有不少混蛋在说着各种屁话，但这有什么新鲜的？红牛正在……处理这件事。Christian一直都知道（他得是个瞎子，也许还得有点聋，才会不知道自己和Charles的事），然而Christian真的不在乎Max在业余时间里干谁，只要不影响比赛就行，而事实也确实没影响，所以。Marko不高兴，但Max才不在乎他妈的Marko，他已经过了会害怕那个偏执的老混蛋的时候了。Marko是个屌人，但他不是白痴，他知道不管Max是不是同性恋，都是围场最好的车手之一，所以他不会做出像是将他踢出车队这样的蠢事。大概吧。

所以是的，他的生活几乎还是一样的，但也完全不同了。他最讨厌的一件事是国际汽联将他当作是那个狗屁“We Race As One”运动的招牌，他个人相信这个口号，但他知道他们不相信，他受够了他们用自己和自己的生活来推动他们的包容性议程，但随便吧。

然后，事情变糟了。

又到了媒体日，而Max，至少可以说是被气坏了吧。他厌倦了回答那些与他们来到这里的目的——他的工作——毫无关系的愚蠢问题。就算他应付得来，他也应付不了在靠近自家车库时看到的东西。

（操他妈的。）

Max停住脚步，呆立了几秒钟，然后他的大脑就像是重启了一样，他继续向前走去，低着头，尽量用帽子挡着脸。他想Victoria应该已经注意到了他突如其来的情绪变化，因为他用余光看到她四处张望，然后定住了，接着抓着他的胳膊，几乎是向车库冲了过去。

“Max Emilian。”

他重重地叹了口气，血液都冷了下来，但并没有停下脚步，甚至没有抬头，然后他感到一只粗糙的手环住了没被Vicky抓着的另一只胳膊，而他立刻拽开了那只手。

“别碰我。”他嘶吼着，终于对上了那人的眼睛。

“这就是你和自己父亲说话的方式吗？”Jos一脸阴沉。

他没有理会那个问题，一脸无动于衷地反问道：“你为什么会在这里？”

“我只是想和我儿子谈谈。”

“呵呵，我有点忙，媒体日什么的，所以也许改天吧。”他本想转身，开开心心地离开，但与父亲相处，事情从来都不会那么简单。

“你为什么要撒谎，Max？你就那么渴望得到关注吗？”

在过去的一个月里，这不是Max第一次感到无法控制翻白眼的冲动了，但他知道现在最好别这么做。

“我没有撒谎，我是同性恋，我在十四岁的时候就跟你出柜了，但你整个星期都在忙着扇我耳光，所以这事根本没能穿透你那厚厚的头骨到你脑子里去。现在让我一个人静一静，我还有工作要做，闹起来对你也没好处。”

“你敢从我身边走开试试，Max。”

但Max继续走着，并未理会那些粗鲁的话。

“你会跪着给谁口？是Ricciardo吗？你们俩的关系一直都太好了，我不喜欢。还是Leclerc那个小杂种？上次我去你公寓的时候看到那个小婊子了。”（这下子，Max不打算容忍了。）

“闭嘴！闭嘴吧你！你懂个屁，你从来什么都不懂。滚，你几乎连围场都进不来，更绝不允许靠近红牛的车库，所以就滚吧。你没资格待在这里。”最后一部分，他说得不够那么信誓旦旦，因为他整天都在跟那些有资格待在这里的蠢货打交道，现在看来，他要对付其中最大的那个。

“你这个忘恩负义的小畜生！我给了你一切！是我造就了你，你就是这样报答我的？”Jos提高了声音，同时举起了右手。Max挪动身子，站到了Vicky前面，以防她试图插入两人之间。他知道自己的父亲是个疯子，能干出很多事来，他是绝不会放过在围场里把自己打成狗的机会的，因为尽管他们比较隐蔽，但谁都看到到他们，甚至是Netflix。（那一集得多精彩啊。）

“Max？”是Nico。（哦，谢天谢地。）

Max从父亲身边退开一步，抓着Vicky的胳膊将她也拉了回来。Nico行动迅速，很快就挡在了他们中间。

“Max，我正找你呢，我们得走了。”他平静地说着，背对着Jos，几乎完全无视了他。

“哼，别着急，金发小子。我正跟我儿子说话呢。”Jos开口了，他很生气，抓着Nico的肩膀，想让他别挡着道。

“呵呵，我不觉得你儿子现在想跟你说话，我说了，我们得走了。”他笑了笑，但太勉强了，看起来更像是个鬼脸，他抓着Max的手腕将他拉走。Jos意识到自己可能不会再有机会了，抓住Max的衣领，将他拖到自己面前，两人的脸只相距几英寸。

“听我说，你这个小畜生——”

“离他远点！”Max听到这么一声，然后看到了一抹红色。是Charles。

Max为事情的变化而感到头晕目眩，呆呆地站在原地，直到男朋友的后背贴着自己的前胸，将他推向Nico。“走，Max，我们要走了。”他坚定地说着，眼睛始终没有离开Jos。

“你们他妈的都什么毛病？我有权和自己的儿子说话。”

“你没有。你连进围场的权利都没有吧？”Charles几乎是在咆哮，Max很少看到他这么疯狂（从来没有，老实说，他这样有点性感，但显然现在不是想这些的时候）。

“他是我儿子，关你屁事——”

“他是我男朋友，所以我想这就是我的事。”Max看到了，父亲一发火，眼睛就会因为愤怒而变得浑浊。他飞快地抓着Charles的T恤，将他推到一边。摩纳哥人一个踉跄，一直瞪大了眼观察形势的Nico立刻扶着他的腰稳住了他。

“别做傻事，爸爸。我们在围场正中，你想在这里揍我？让大家都看到我脸上的伤痕？每个人都会知道是你干的，你已经闹得够大了。我们要走了，我不想再见到你。”

“你不走，我们就叫保安。”Nico说道。

慢慢地，他们都开始走了。Charles与他十指相扣，拉着他离开了Jos。

“别想再做我儿子，你玷污了我的姓氏。”

“随便吧，反正我一直都觉得Leclerc更好听。”

* * *

Max本以为经过了周四的破事，事情只会往好的方向发展了。然而，很快他就意识到，自己还没跌到谷底。一练很顺利，二练要更好些，然而三练就他妈是场灾难。连续第二周，他直直地将车撞在了护栏上。如果只是这样也就算了，但结果是他可能拉伤了手腕（这日子岂不是太他妈的棒了）。工程师们有信心在排位赛前将赛车准备好，但Max的手腕还在医学评估中，不清楚他到底还能不能驾驶。

不出所料，他开不了，于是红牛找了一位F2车手来驾驶他的赛车。排位赛开始了，而他根本不在乎结果，他知道自己在生闷气（生闷气总是可以的，好吗？他这周过得糟透了）。

他男朋友找到他时，他正在Alex的休息室里（因为F2来的家伙正在用他的，老实说，到底是谁的？），蜷在沙发的一角，手里握着手机，盯着未锁的屏幕，却什么也没在看。因为他现在真的想要避开社交媒体（到了这份上，还是下半辈子都避开吧）。

他听到了开门声，但眼睛都懒得往上瞟，他知道可能只是Alex。

“宝贝？”（好吧，这绝对不是Alex。）

他看向Charles，嘟哝了一声算是打了招呼。Charles在他身边坐下，用手指梳理着他的头发，但金发男孩仍拒绝与他进行眼神交流。

“Maxy，你不看比赛吗？”

Max闭上眼睛，叹了口气，将手机丢在腿上，这才侧过头看向男友那双绿幽幽的眼睛。他看到了很多的爱意与眷恋，还有很多同样满溢在自己心中的其他感情。

Charles笑了，灿烂而又那样温柔：“我真的觉得你应该看看。”

“我当然要看了，亲爱的。我要看着你打败所有人。”他眨了眨眼。

“哦，所以现在你想看我赢了，嗯？就因为你不参加比赛？”Charles的眼中露出淘气的神色，而Max想要将他整个吃掉。

“当然了。”他答道。

棕发男孩翻了个白眼，扯了扯他的发梢，然后站起来伸出了右手。他们知道，一旦出了车库就得放手，但有这一刻就已经足够了。

* * *

Max知道有什么事正在发生，因为Charles在不引人注意方面实在是糟透了。他们一出车库，走向大家交际的地方，他就发现了各种蛛丝马迹。Charles一直回头看向Max，紧张地微笑着，眼神有点疯狂。Max敢发誓Charles的眉心已经有汗水在聚集了，但天气真没那么热，而Max也知道他不是爱出汗的那种人。但Max有些心不在焉，所以还没有提出任何疑问。

然后他就看到了。

Charles最后给了他一个不那么紧张的微笑，并在加入其它车手前冲他眨了眨眼。他们在赛道中央的所有赛车前排成一排，每个人都戴着一顶印着彩虹旗帜的黑色帽子，手中举着另一面更大更亮的彩虹旗帜。随着Charles加入，就在Pierre身边，举起了那面旗帜的最后一角。Max很难接受眼前的情景（被这种场面冲击到窒息太不像他了——表现出情绪也是），但接着他从眼角的余光中看到了看台，很多车迷都举着旗帜和标语。他看到了很多用彩虹色书写的#UnleashTheLion，还有他的名字；写着“爱就是爱”和“我们和你在一起”，还画了很多爱心。（这简直——好吧。）

问题在于，Max对自己的性取向本身从来都没有问题，他一直知道自己被谁吸引，但他也知道自己必须隐瞒，因为这就是生活。如果他想要加入F1，他就必须做出一些牺牲，而在很长一段时间里，他也接受了，因为Max从来不会半途而废。然后Charles一头撞进了他的生活（或者说，好吧，不得不承认其实Charles一直都在他的生活中），因为一旦他决定爱上Charles，奉上自己的心和灵魂——这么说吧，Max确实没有半途而废。

所以这种场景。

这是他从未想过自己能够得到的。

他梦寐以求的工作，他爱的男孩，还有支持？

Max盯着他们所有人。Dan和Lando脸上带着灿烂的笑容（他们的下眼睑上是抹了闪粉吗？），然后他将视线移向Seb和Lewis，他们并排站着，脸上的表情很严肃，因为这对他们来说显然非常重要。Max当然忍住了深情地翻个白眼的冲动，他知道现在肯定有很多摄像机对着自己，而他不需要更多的傻逼记者来扭曲自己的言行。他看向Lance，然后是Esteban。他很快就意识到法国人正盯着自己，试图对上他的眼睛，并飞快地冲他笑了一下。Max也飞快地笑了一下作为应答，试图向他传达这对于自己来说有多重要，自己是多么的感激，因为他确实很感激。

最后他与Charles对视了一眼，他那拥有美丽的森绿眼睛、柔软的棕色头发、无暇的白皙皮肤的漂亮又可爱的男朋友。他的心中只有一个想法，他会度过这道坎的，无论审视、诽谤、仇恨，还是这个世界决定要丢在他身上的任何东西，只要他能在那具温暖的身躯旁再多睡至少一个晚上。

* * *

当天晚上，当Charles洗净了身上的香槟和汗水，平静地半趴在他身上打着盹，Max迅速打开Spotify，找到了Esteban的播放列表，将名字改得更含蓄了一些：你没我最初想得那么坏（谢谢），然后没再多想就发了出去。锁上手机，闭眼前又紧紧搂了一下Charles，棕发男孩的呼吸声让他沉沉睡去。


End file.
